The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and particularly to LCDs comprising light-inductive materials.
Generally, an LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel is the display of the LCD. Since the liquid crystal panel does not emit light, a light source providing sufficient brightness and uniform distribution is required to properly display images. A backlight module serves as the light source for the LCD. Further, a “bezel,” i.e. a frame, encloses and protects the backlight module and the liquid crystal panel.
Generally, backlight modules can be categorized as direct and edge structures. In edge backlight modules, the light source is disposed on a side of the backlight module to reduce volume thereof, and a light guide plate guides the light toward the liquid crystal panel. In direct backlight modules the light source is disposed directly in the cavity of the backlight module, thus occupying a relatively larger volume thereof. However, more than one lamp can be employed to enhance light emission, and provide more uniform light distribution.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional LCD. In FIG. 1, the LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel 100, a backlight module 110, and a bezel 120. The backlight module 110 can be either direct or edge type, and the detailed structure of the backlight module 110 is not illustrated. The bezel 120 surrounds the liquid crystal panel 100 and comprises an opening 125, through which the liquid crystal panel 100 is viewed. In FIG. 1, the backlight module 110 is disposed at the bottom of the liquid crystal panel 100, and the bezel 120 surrounds the liquid crystal panel 100 and the backlight module 110.
Since the liquid crystal panel 100 comprises glass, fractures or cracks may occur upon impact or due to shock. In practice, various protective structures are employed to prevent damage to the liquid crystal panel 100.
FIG. 2a shows a conventional protective structure of the liquid crystal panel 100 in the LCD. In FIG. 2a, a gap 130 exists between the liquid crystal panel 100 and the bezel 120, and a plurality of cushioning pads 150 are disposed in the gap 130. Thus, the liquid crystal panel 100 and the bezel 120 are fixed together with the cushioning pads 150. The cushioning pads 150 generally comprise rubber, plastic, or other material with high elasticity. When the liquid crystal display is impacted, the cushioning pads 150 absorb the shock preventing damage to the liquid crystal panel 100.
In order to accommodate placement of cushioning pads 150, the size of the bezel 120 typically is increased to obtain a suitably sized gap 130. Since the cushioning pads 150 occupy a certain portion of the overall volume of the liquid crystal display for effective shock absorption, increased bezel size is critical, thus hindering portability.
FIG. 2b shows another conventional protective structure of the liquid crystal panel 100 in the LCD. In FIG. 2b, the liquid crystal panel 100 and the bezel 120 are adhered at the overlapping area 160 with an adhesive layer such as tape. When impact occurs, the bezel 120 absorbs a large portion of the shock, thus reducing impact on the liquid crystal panel 100. Further, the width of the gap 130 can be reduced due to elimination of the cushioning pads. Thus, the overall volume of the LCD can be reduced, enhancing portability thereof.
Since the bezel 120 and the liquid crystal panel 100 are firmly adhered, however, it is difficult to detach the bezel 120 from liquid crystal panel 100 for assembly rework or maintenance. Further, it is possible that the bezel 120 and the liquid crystal panel 100 may be damaged during disassembly.